Killer woman
by Yukari-zeph
Summary: [Inukik] one shoot... leanlo y dejen reviews! T.T no sirvo para summarys xDD


Hola de nuevo como que me agarró la inspiración de golpe xDD bueno, antes de leer, les recomiendo a aquellos a los que les agrada Kagome que no se sientan ofendidos por la situación en la que la van a encontrar n.n

Ah! O.O en el otro fic, me olvidé de aclarar una cosa: Como sabrán, los personajes NO me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados sin aviso para hacer este fic que me entretuvo mientras lo hacía xD espero que a ustedes los entretenga tambien O.o Aquí les va mi one shoot :P

De nuevo llegaba a esa hora... era el tercer día consecutivo que lo hacía...

Kikyo fingió estar dormida, sabía que con sólo decir una palabra se iba a desatar una discusión que acabaría despertando a la niña. Prefirió el silencio.

En cuanto su marido se acostó y cerró los ojos, ella abrió los suyos mirando al vacío, como buscando una respuesta para terminar con la situación que la incomodaba...

Su marido siempre fue un tipo extraño, y no precisamente por su aspecto físico; sino por su misteriosa personalidad... ella a pesar de todo siempre lo vio como una persona amable. Y lo era... pero al poco tiempo que se casaron, él cambió mucho. O, quizas, en realidad lo que hizo fue destapar su verdadera personalidad...

El día ya estaba asomando. Era hora de levantarse. Inuyasha, a pesar de haber llegado a casa ya muy entrada la madrugada, apenas sonó su despertador, se levantó, se bañó y se vistió para encarar otro día en el trabajo.

En el comedor, lo esperaban su hija y su esposa, con el desayuno listo. A simple vista, parecía una escena normal de familia. Pero bastaría esperar a que se cruzaran unas pocas palabras para darse cuenta de que no era así.

-Hoy no puedo ir a la reunión de padres de Asuka, Inuyasha... –le comentó Kikyo a su marido, esperando el ofrecimiento de este a acudir en su lugar. Ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte de él, su esposa prosiguió- la maestra me dijo que tenía que hablarme de algo importante...

-No hay más tostadas? –fue la unica respuesta que recibió por parte de su marido

-No, había poco pan... oíme, te estoy hablando de Asuka y me salís con que no hay tostadas! Necesito que vayas por mí a la reunión de...

-A que hora es? –interrumpió

-A las 3

-No, no puedo... a esa hora no puedo.

-Inuyasha... –se dirigió hacia él con aire de resignación- te dije que la maestra tiene que hablar de algo importante...

-Y porque no podés ir vos! –Levantó la voz, asustando a Asuka, que miraba a ambos padres con cara de ¨otra vez empezaron con los gritos...¨

-Te dije que no puedo...

-Pero PORQUÉ no podés? No hacés nada en todo el día! que puede tener para hacer una inútil como vos que le impida ir a la reunión de padres de su hija?

-Tambien es tu hija...

-Y bastante hago ya por ella –dijo mientras se colocaba un abrigo y salía a la calle, disponiéndose a subirse a su auto sin esperar a su hija para llevarla a la escuela- Mirame: ahora estoy haciendo algo por ella; me voy al trabajo! – gritó mientras cerró la puerta del auto, encendió el motor, y se fue.

Kikyo tuvo que llevar a su hija en el colectivo, aunque de todas formas llegarían tarde a la escuela. Una vez que dejó a la niña en el establecimiento, inmediatamente se plantó en la parada a esperar el próximo para volver a casa. Tenía pisos que limpiar, ropa para lavar y demás cosas... a pesar de que su marido la acusó de ser ¨una inútil que no hacía nada¨, no podría decirse que en verdad lo fuera... ella siempre accedía a cumplir todos y cada uno de los caprichos de Inuyasha: ¨lavame la camisa azul para usar mañana¨, ¨hoy no cocines arroz de nuevo, mejor haceme un huevo frito¨, ¨Limpiá primero la habitación nuestra que tengo ganas de dormir una siesta y está todo desordenado ahí adentro¨ ... Una esposa sumisa, se podría decir...

Una vez que el colectivo llegó, y ella se sentó en uno de los asientos, casualmente en el asiento de atrás estaba su amiga Sango. Seguramente se dirigía al gimnasio a dar clases. Como el vehículo estaba algo vacío, ambas pudieron cambiar de asiento para sentarse juntas. Sango notó que algo perturbaba a su amiga, y no pudo evitar preguntarle que le sucedía, aunque en el fondo ya se imaginaba el motivo de su mal semblante...

-Que te hizo esta vez, eh?- se adelantó

-Lo de siempre... –contestó Kikyo- me grita adelante de Asuka... me trata de inútil... parece que ya no le importa nada; sabes a que hora llegó hoy a casa? Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada cuando se acostó. No sé en que anda... pero es el tercer día consecutivo que viene haciendo lo mismo...

-No habrá otra dando vueltas por ahí? –Conjeturó Sango

-Que me estás queriendo decir? Que mi marido está con otra mujer? Cómo podría hacerme eso? – respondió Kikyo con incredulidad. Es cierto que Inuyasha ya no era el mismo de antes, y que estaba mucho mas agresivo y desconsiderado con ella a comparación de los primeros años que compartieron como matrimonio. Pero aún así, a ella le parecía una locura pensar que su esposo la engañaba. Se tranquilizó argumentándose a sí misma que sólo eran delirios de su amiga. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

-Sos demasiado buena vos... no merecés estar al lado de un tipo que no te valora...

-Inuyasha me valora! –se defendió, aunque en realidad no creía en las palabras que decía, trataba de convencerse en vano a sí misma- Por algo se casó conmigo... tenemos una hija... trabaja todo el día para que no nos falte nada, a veces se queda haciendo horas extras par...

-Horas extras? –acotó Sango con una sonrisa incrédula- por eso vuelve a las cuatro de la mañana a tu casa?

-No... siempre que hizo horas extras volvió antes de las doce...

-Anda en algo raro, en el fondo lo sabes...

Las palabras de su amiga dejaron pensando a Kikyo. Ya era hora de bajarse del colectivo. En las pocas cuadras que le quedaban a pie, no paró de pensar. Ni siquiera cuando llegó a su casa y se puso a limpiar...

Así pasó hasta la tarde, cuando el reloj estaba a punto de dar las tres. Kikyo tenía un turno con el médico tres y media, pero tuvo que faltar a la cita porque recordó la reunión de padres de Asuka. La niña iba a una escuela de jornada completa y recién salía de ahí a las cinco. Mandarla a esa escuela fue otro de los caprichos de Inuyasha.

La mujer salió rumbo a la escuela, pero a pasos de la puerta de su casa, un mareo la empujó hacia atrás, aunque ella resistió la caída.

Era ya el quinto mareo que tenía.

A pesar de ello, acudió otra vez a la parada del colectivo, esperando el vehículo que la llevaría a la escuela de su hija. Cuando ya estaba llegando a dicha parada, cruzó la calle sin mirar, y oyó un bocinazo que provenía de la derecha. Volteó repentinamente, y vió el auto que se acercaba a gran velocidad, aunque el conductor ya había clavado su pie en el freno.

Logró esquivar el vehículo, aunque el susto le duró un poco.

-Estás bien? –preguntó una voz desde adentro del auto... esa voz le era familiar a Kikyo... casualmente, era Miroku, el hermano mayor de Sango. Enseguida se ofreció a llevarla a la reunión de padres y una vez que hubo terminado con ello (fue mas rápido de lo que creyó), la llevó a la clínica, ya que aún no eran las tres y media y ella no había perdido su turno.

Una vez dentro del consultorio, el doctor le pidió los análisis que le había mandado a hacer anteriormente. Ella creía (estaba casi convencida) de que tenía anemia, ya que no estaba comiendo muy bien que digamos últimamente, y tambien asociaba a ello los mareos que había tenido. Pero aquí el profesional es el doctor, y él mediante la observación de los resultados de los análisis, pudo sacar una conclusión que a él no le sorprendía, pero a Kikyo sí:

-Hace cuanto que la regla está ausente?

-Doctor... –se sorprendió Kikyo. Había olvidado que debía haberle venido hacía unas semanas, y se asombró que el medico le preguntara eso, ya que ella no se lo había comentado- como supo que..? Como sea... hace... dos semanas mas o menos...

Después de algunos comentarios más y revisaciones de rutina, la consulta había concluido. Y con ella, tambien concluyó la duda que tenía Kikyo con respecto a su estado de salud... no estaba enferma; estaba embarazada.

No se lo diría a nadie por el momento. Ni a Inuyasha. Las cosas no estaban como para introducir otro motivo mas de discusión. Más adelante seguramente su marido la notaría extraña y ese sería el momento de anunciarle la noticia.

Había llegado la noche, la cena estaba lista... pero Inuyasha aún no llegaba... seguro que otra vez repetiría la misma escena de las últimas noches. Y así fue: volvió a llegar a casa ya muy entrada la madrugada.

Kikyo no pudo dormir esa noche. Y cuando llegó la próxima; estaba decidida: lo seguiría a donde sea, pero descubriría que estaba haciendo su marido.

De nuevo no durmió, pero esta vez tramando lo que haría la noche siguiente...

Las náuseas se habían hecho presentes todo el día. Pero eso no le impidió que se pasara toda la mañana esperando el momento en que su marido saliera del trabajo para ver a donde se dirigía. Por Asuka no había problema: para favores, entre otras cosas, está la mano de los amigos. Sango se encargaría de retirarla de la escuela mediante una autorización que le había facilitado su amiga. Y después pasaría el resto de la tarde con la niña, hasta que su mamá regresara.

En un bar que quedaba en la esquina de la empresa donde trabajaba Inuyasha; esperaba Kikyo tomándose una taza de chocolate (respondiendo a un repentino antojo típico de su estado). Desde allí podía ver la puerta de entrada del lugar. Y cuando dieron las siete, un grupo de gente salió de allí con caras de alivio... y no era para menos: la jornada de trabajo del día había acabado.

Buscó con la mirada a su marido. Tardó un poco en encontrarlo entre toda esa gente, pero lo encontró. Salió del bar, se subió al auto de Miroku (al que tambien le había pedido un favor, como verán) y se dispuso a seguir el vehículo de su marido.

Cuando se detuvo; él paró enfrente de una modesta casa, que parecía la residencia de una señorita soltera a juzgar por la apariencia. Inuyasha descendió del auto, y entró a la vivienda sin llamar. Semi ocultos, estaban Miroku y Kikyo. Ella bajó del auto y se disponía a entrar inmediatamente a esa casa, pero Miroku la detuvo. No sería conveniente.

-Mejor esperá... –le dijo

Pasaron las horas, la noche había llegado y ellos seguían en el mismo sitio. En casa de Kikyo; Asuka y Sango ya se habían quedado dormidas: eran las 3 de la mañana.

Miroku tambien se había quedado dormido, a juzgar por sus ronquidos; pero Kikyo no. Aún miraba fijamente en dirección a esa casa, como había estado el resto del día. Había tenido mas intentos por entrar y sorprender a su marido en lo que estuviera haciendo, pero en todos esos intentos, su amigo la detuvo. Ahora él estaba dormido, pero de todas formas, ahora Kikyo tenia mejores planes...

Ya eran las tres y veinte. Al fin la puerta de la casa se abrió. De su interior salió una joven de cabello largo y negro, vestida con uno de esos uniformes escolares que venden en sex-shops, a juzgar por el portaligas y por el hecho de que dicho uniforme no era más que puras telas transparentes que dejaban ver ciertas partes del cuerpo de la chica. Detrás suyo, salió Inuyasha. Kikyo bajó el vidrio de la ventana del auto, para poder oír lo que hablaban, ya que se encontraba relativamente cerca como para poder hacerlo.

-Mañana volvés, no? –preguntó la joven mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha y pasaba su lengua por una de las orejas de él. A Kikyo, ver esto le dio náuseas.

-No... no creo –Respondió Inuyasha a la pregunta de aquella misteriosa chica que seguía lamiéndole la oreja como si esta fuese un helado o algo parecido- la semana que viene seguro que sí... –continuó diciendo, mientras se apartaba lentamente de ella y de su lengua juguetona- bueno, me quedaría mas tiempo, pero tengo que ir a casa, Kagome...

-Ah, recien te acordás de que tenés casa? –Dijo ella mientras sonreía con picardía- cuando estabamos adentro ni mencionaste...

-Dale, Kagome, abrime la puerta... –interrumpió él- estoy cansado ya... la pasé bien, pero ya es tarde – dijo mientras le daba un beso de despedida.

De los ojos de Kikyo caían lágrimas... lágrimas de bronca... no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Cuando vió que Kagome estaba abriendo la reja para que Inuyasha saliera, despertó a Miroku para que la llevase rápidamente a su casa. Debía llegar antes que él.

Después de otro beso, Inuyasha subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa. Cuando llegó, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, excepto ver a Sango dormida en la habitación de su hija. Aunque no le dio importancia al hecho.

Entró a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, que, como siempre, estaba con las luces apagadas. Pero apenas cruzó la puerta, las luces se encendieron.

Él se sorprendió, y vió la mano de Kikyo apoyada en la llave de luz. Parada enfrente de él y mirándolo fijamente se encontraba ella. Inuyasha no pudo decir una palabra. Jamás había visto esa expresión en los ojos de su esposa. No era para menos: él venía de la casa de otra mujer. Pero aún así, su cara daba miedo...

-La pasaste bien? –preguntó irónicamente

-...

-Qué hice mal yo como esposa para que vos te estés revolcando con otra, Inuyasha? Me llamás inútil, me tratás a gritos, hace años que no te preocupás por mí... sin embargo, te tomas la libertad de darle un beso de despedida a una put...

-Calláte la boca! –interrumpió Inuyasha dándole un fuerte cachetazo- Medí tus palabras, esa mujer no es ninguna puta, ni nada que se le parezca!

-Encima la defendés? –preguntó impotente y soprendida, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le había brotado del labio inferior, producto del cachetazo de su marido- hace cuanto que la conocés, como para ofenderte cuando alguien la llama por lo que es? Que otra definición se le puede dar a una mujer que se acuesta con un hombre casado y sale a abrirle la puerta de salida vestida con un uniforme de colegio transparente que hasta a Asuka le quedaría cortito?

-Por lo menos me da lo que le pido... no como vos, que hay que rogarte para tener relaciones... ella no es fría como vos, Kikyo.

-Fría? Para vos ser fría es no querer vivir del sexo todas las noches, sin importar que Asuka pueda escuchar lo que estamos haciendo? Vos no pensás ni siquiera en ella... ni en mí, te enojás porque te digo que estoy cansada de...

-Cansada de que! No hacés nada! Yo soy el que trabaja todo el día!

-Yo tambien trabajo. O como le llamás a lo que hago desde que te vas al trabajo hasta la tarde? Limpiar, Cocinar, lavar, atender a Asuka... eso es hacer nada? Vos por lo menos estás sentado en donde estás... yo no, y encima que estoy... –antes de terminar la frase, calló.

-Estás que..? Loca estás!

Kikyo no soportó mas humillaciones, y le dió un golpe en la cara con el puño cerrado. Inuyasha no se quedó quieto, y la empujó fuertemente contra la pared, de una forma tan violenta, que ella cayó y terminó golpeándose la panza con el respaldo de la cama. Se acordó del bebé, y temió por él.

Con furia, y harta de tener que seguir soportándolo, corrió a la cocina, con su marido siguiéndola. Asuka y Sango despertaron debido al ruido, y enseguida acudieron a la cocina a ver que pasaba.

Encontraron a Inuyasha tirado en el suelo, con el cuello sangrando. Kikyo estaba parada a su lado, mirándolas, temblando y respirando algo agitada, aunque en el fondo sentía alivio. Con su mano sostenía el cuchillo que no había usado nunca. Era un cuchillo de plata que no había querido usar porque lo consideraba un adorno de cocina. Ese adorno ahora estaba manchado con sangre... y minutos atrás, había estado clavado en el cuello de Inuyasha, que permanecía con los ojos abiertos, a pesar de estar muerto...

Fin

Je... Miroku y Sango hermanos? seh xDD es raro no? bue... espero que les haya gustado... y sino... u.u que le voy a hacer... xDD

Dejen reviews O.o! y lo de siempre: se me cuidan! 

Saluditos n.n


End file.
